


Let's just go

by RepairBoy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Original Character(s), nico is an italian teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepairBoy/pseuds/RepairBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from http://percico-feels.tumblr.com/image/103130782250</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's just go

Five minutes to the end of class on a Friday afternoon, how was Nico di Angelo ever going to keep the attention of his class on high, he looked out at his class, half of them turning round in their seats to chat with the person behind them, at least four of them were already asleep on top of a pile of books and then not to mention those who were blatantly on their phone. Nico sighed and sat down at his desk, he too was also anxious for the class to end, for his boyfriend, Percy Jackson, said he was going to take him out tonight to a restaurant. He glanced back up to the clock, one minute left; he might as well let his class go.

“Alright everyone, I want that three hundred word homework in for Monday, and John can you actually do it in Italian this time, because your last homework looked suspiciously like you Google Translated some poor English into Spanish.” The Italian teacher called out to his senior Italian class, many of them laughed at John who was one of the kids asleep on his desk.

As the bell went the class scrambled out of the way, a few muttering “ciao” to him as they pushed him back into his seat. For what seemed like the thousandth time that day Nico sighed and stood up, he packed his laptop into his bag and picked up the extremely large pile of papers and books for him to mark over the weekend, not to mention the endless amounts of lesson plans for him to make. _Percy better make this a good night,_ Nico thought to himself. As he walked out of the classroom he had to push through the mass of students to his way to the staff room. John from earlier was just standing in the hall.

“Permesso (excuse me), and remember the paper John,” he said as he nudged John as to ask him to move out the way. He got out of the large crowd and moved himself into the staff room; he plonked his stuff down on a chair and moved to get his coat and bag.

“Looks like someone has had a tough day” Leo Valdez commented, he was the schools Spanish teacher and annoyed everyone in the language department, but at the same time everyone loved him.

“Leo,” Piper scolded, she was the French teacher and she and Leo got off great on their first day, even if Leo annoyed her. Nico just sat down on one of the plump cushions next to a stressed Clarisse La Rue, who was muttering about how no one in the school takes gym lessons seriously. Nico was beginning to regret sitting next to her as usually but he was saved by a buzz in his pocket, he pulled out his phone and read the text.

PERCY [16:04]

_Babe, you have to come now, all these teenagers are giggling at me. What did I do wrong? And this weirdo tried to touch my car. Hope you had a great day xx._

Nico smiled at the text and picked his stuff up and walked out of the school doors, pretty much every student was outside the gates waiting for buses and rides home. He heaved his books and bags into the trunk of the car and looked up at Percy who was leaning casually on the bonnet of the car. Nico couldn’t help but smirk at the way the soft breeze whipped Percy’s hair back, in the background he could hear some of the vainer girls giggling at Percy and then everyone else talking about his car. I have no clue what model it was, but apparently everyone was interested.

Without seeing it coming, Percy kissed Nico, a little too enthusiastically for public eyes if Nico was honest but never the less he kissed back. When they broke apart it was silent and all of the giggling was gone, he could see out the corner of his eye teenagers with eyes wide and mouths gaped. Suddenly he heard a whistle from behind him and spun round, John had just wolf whistled.

“Nice taste in guys Signor di Angelo,” he called out, everyone started laughing and Nico joined in the laughter even though his blush was very evident. He quickly got in the car and looked at Percy.

“Let’s just drive out, okay?” and Percy laughed.

 


End file.
